


Recuerdos de Lazaret

by Kiku32



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku32/pseuds/Kiku32
Summary: Seguida por Asra, Dei se aventura hacia Lazaret para recuperar sus recuerdos. El pasado es doloroso pero esta vez no está sola.





	Recuerdos de Lazaret

Dei cayó de rodillas sobre la arena grisácea, sin poder respirar. Aquel era su final, cenizas esparcidas por la arena sin cuidado ni reverencia alguna, polvo olvidado en el lugar embrujado que era Lazaret, donde cualquiera que fuera algo sensible a los espíritus podía sentir el dolor de las miles de almas que perecieron entre sus paredes años atrás. Las memorias atravesaban su mente como dagas envenenadas, recordándole una y otra vez el terrible calvario que había sufrido.

Un enorme barco lleno de enfermos sin esperanza había salido del puerto antes de la salida del sol. Eran tantos que se amontonaban de cualquier manera en cubierta; un doctor con máscara de pájaro vigilando su estado, cuidando de que no cayeran al agua y la contaminasen con sus restos infecciosos. Dei se vio inclinada sobre otro enfermo maldito con la famosa marca de La Plaga Roja, ojos inyectados en sangre, tan intensos que demostraban su fase terminal. Febril y pálida como la muerte, ella todavía se esforzaba en aliviar el dolor de los otros, usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para mantener tranquilos a los moribundos, sonriéndoles con dulzura en sus últimas horas.

—¿Cuántos llevamos esta vez? —escuchó a dos doctores conversar algo más allá.

—Aquí son unos cincuenta, junto a los otros barcos casi doscientos—contestó—. La plaga no parece tener fin.

La isla de Lazaret se alzaba siniestra en el horizonte, su torre cubierta con el humo producido por los incineradores que trabajaban sin descanso día y noche. El barco se ancló al pequeño puerto de la isla y los doctores, ayudados por los guardias que los esperaban en la orilla, comenzaron a bajar a los enfermos. No había cabida para el respeto en el hogar de la muerte. Aquellos que no podían levantarse eran arrastrados sin cuidado a una serie de carros que los transportarían a su destino final, mezclándolos incluso con los que habían muerto en el trayecto. Los que tenían fuerzas para sostenerse eran obligados a caminar hacia la torre, estrechamente vigilados; unos aceptaban su destino con la cabeza baja, la mayoría lloraban desconsoladamente y los más temerarios intentaban escabullirse sin éxito. Tampoco podrían llegar muy lejos en aquel aislado lugar.

Agarraron a Dei y la sacaron de la embarcación tan bruscamente que la tiraron al suelo, los guardias instándole a que siguiera a los demás amenazándola con sus lanzas, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de ella. Quizás podía haber luchado, haberse resistido a los maltratos de sus captores pero no hubiera servido para nada. Estaba enferma y al borde de la muerte; por muchos kilómetros que corriese, por muchos guardias que tumbase nada iba a cambiar. Así que se levantó en silencio y obedeció.

El corto recorrido hasta la puerta metálica del infierno se hizo eterno. Dei veía familias enteras llorando y abrazándose como despedida, hombres fornidos encogidos y aterrados, niños con cara de ángel caminando en solitario como ovejas hacia el matadero. Ella misma escondía el rostro tras su pelo, su resolución quebrándose con cada paso, sola ante la muerte. Julian no podía rescatarla, seguramente ni sabía que estaba allí. Asra se había marchado lejos, lejos de la plaga, de ella y de sus penas. La Condesa estaba demasiado desbordada por la situación en plena ciudad como para centrar su atención en el terror de Lazaret y mientras tanto, el Conde reía y celebraba su mandato en su mundo de riquezas y poder.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido estremecedor, el olor a quemado y pestilencia más intenso que nunca. Entonces escucharon los gritos. Chillidos desgarradores de dolor resonaban en las paredes de piedra, el eco del miedo aterrorizando a los recién llegados. Fueron repartidos en varios grupos y cada uno se encaminó por un pasillo diferente. Dei respiró profundamente, intentando mentalizarse para las horas, los días o semanas que aguantaría viva en el frío y la soledad de su diminuta celda antes de que tirasen su cadáver al fuego purificador. Sin embargo, al fondo del pasillo, allí donde deberían estar las cárceles se intuía un brillo rojizo y parpadeante que le puso los pelos de punta. Redujo la marcha, cautelosa, y se aproximó a una pareja de guardias que los escoltaban.

—Odio tener que hacer esto —susurraba el más joven—. Es inhumano.

—Sí, es horrible. Las celdas están abarrotadas y en vez de redoblar los esfuerzos para encontrar una cura el Conde decide construir más incineradores.

—Quemar a los enfermos aún vivos… Quemar vivo al Conde es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Un chillido asustado los alertó y se giraron, encontrándose con Dei mirándolos fijamente con la boca tapada, temblando como una hoja. Dieron un paso hacia ella y Dei retrocedió. Ahora que tenían claro que los había oído tenían que reducirla antes de que cundiese el caos en el estrecho pasillo, poniendo en peligro a guardias y enfermos por igual. Se lanzaron a por ella y la acorralaron contra la pared mientras Dei gritaba y se retorcía sin poder defenderse. Daba patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos y arañazos que no la ayudaron a zafarse de los guardias, su magia diluida por la enfermedad e inutilizable. El resto de enfermos observaba el dantesco espectáculo sin atreverse a intervenir, el mismo terror en sus ojos.

Le taparon la boca para ahogar el escándalo y Dei no tardó en rendirse, con la cabeza gacha y numerosas lágrimas afeando su rostro. La arrastraron hacia el brillo de las llamas y las memorias se volvieron borrosas. Perdida en sus recuerdos, Dei se tapaba los oídos sintiendo un gran dolor en su cuerpo, inconsciente de la figura que la envolvía tratando de consolarla en el mundo real, intentando sacarla de la espiral de miedo que amenazaba con destrozarla desde dentro.

Las siguientes imágenes eran confusas, sombras difusas en lo profundo de su mente que, al mismo tiempo, guardaban las sensaciones más potentes, el clímax de su sufrimiento. Una breve disculpa salió de sus labios, puede que a algún amigo presente en el final, quizás un “lo siento” general al mundo, a la población de Vesuvia por no haber sido capaz de avanzar más en la cura. Enseguida unas llamas enormes envolvieron su ser y quemaron su piel, el olor de su propia carne chamuscada rodeándola y arrancándole unos últimos gritos agonizantes. El humo llenó sus pulmones, asfixiándola. Alzando las manos despellejadas hacia la entrada del incinerador, la puerta se cerró con un chasquido condenándola a las llamas.

Soledad. Miedo. Fuego. Dolor. Vacío.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra v...

Una corriente de energía bloqueó sus pensamientos y Dei llamó a su poder por puro reflejo, la desesperación y el pánico controlando sus acciones. Dei creó un torbellino de fuego a su alrededor influenciada por las visiones que la atormentaban y la presencia se retiró al instante. Dei boqueó agobiada, echando en falta al intruso inmediatamente; era mucho mejor que la pesada soledad de su alma. Por suerte regresó a ella fresca y agradable, esta vez de forma gradual como si no quisiera asustarla, dejando claro que no suponía ningún peligro.

—Dei.

Una voz familiar, ligera y etérea, resonó en su cabeza y Dei la siguió sin dudarlo. Huyó de sus memorias encaminándose hacia la luminosa salida hasta liberarse. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista y se encontró arropada en los brazos de Asra, quien susurraba en voz baja y acariciaba su cabeza continuamente, manteniéndola en el mundo real gracias al continuo contacto físico. Dei tuvo un breve flashback pero esta vez era un recuerdo agradable; era su primer recuerdo tras morir, despertar entre los brazos de Asra, protegida por el mago de todo mal que la amenazase en el futuro. La diferencia era que ahora recordaba.

—¿Asra?

Asra la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, el alivio al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Dei más que obvio cuando suspiró profundamente y se abrazó a ella con toda su fuerza, temiendo que si la dejaba ir no la recuperaría jamás. Un breve temblor y Dei empezó a llorar, un llanto desconsolado, gritos rompiendo el silencio de Lazaret y lágrimas empapando el pecho de Asra, donde se aferraba como su ancla salvadora. Estaba desbordada, demasiadas emociones atravesándola al mismo tiempo como agujas cargadas de dolor, tristeza, alivio, amor.

—Creí que te había perdido de nuevo —gimoteó Asra—. Que me quedaría solo otra vez. Sin ti, yo...

Su voz se quebró y como toda respuesta Dei aumentó el volumen de sus lamentos, alternando su agarre entre la ropa de Asra y su suave pelo blanco. Hundió los dedos en sus ondas albinas, tiró de la colorida tela e hizo todo lo que pudo para asegurarse de que el abrazo era real, de que ella estaba allí, abrazada a la persona más importante de su vida, aquella que había sacrificado su corazón para darle una nueva vida. Asra no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar también, sentando a Dei sobre él para apartarla de su antiguo cementerio, deseando alejarla del dolor de su pasado a toda costa.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo pasaron sentados en la arena pero para cuando el llanto se convirtió en un suave hipo irregular el sol se ponía en el horizonte, coloreando el mar de naranja. Dei se separó levemente, lo justo para mirar a Asra a la cara. Incluso con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas seguía resplandeciente, su nariz enrojecida extrañamente adorable y sus ojos violetas brillando. Por el contrario ella debería estar terrible, roja como un tomate, moqueando y con la cara hinchada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Asra.

Silencio. Había tantos recuerdos nuevos en su cabeza que sentía que le iba a explotar. Había muerto. Y ahora estaba viva. La presencia del mago era más de lo que podía desear y la conexión que compartían única. Jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente el generoso gesto de Asra al entregar una parte de él para recuperarla y, sin embargo, le aterrorizaba no saber las consecuencias que tendrían sobre él a largo plazo. Tras un largo rato de reflexión, negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sácame de aquí.

Necesitaba tiempo. Curar las heridas de su pasado, pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Pero esta vez Asra estaba a su lado y no se marcharía sin ella nunca más. El mago besó su sien, cargándola en brazos y alejándose de la costa, preparado para caminar hacia el mañana.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar los tags adecuados, todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.  
> Pretendo subir el mismo relato en inglés de aquí a unos días para que más gente pueda ser capaz de leerlo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, espero que te haya gustado!  
> —Kiku <3


End file.
